Un petit texte pour vous dire
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: [Je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie mettre ce texte]Aujourd'hui est pour moi un jour particulièrement douloureux. Même des années plus tard ce vide en moi ne se comble pas...


_Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction._  
 _Ni un texte joyeux ou drôle._  
 _Juste un hommage à deux personnes qui m'ont quittée il y a sept ans._  
 _Aujourd'hui, c'est normalement leur anniversaire et je veux le leur souhaiter par le biais de ce petit texte._  
 _Vous me manquez..._

 _Essayez de ne pas tâcher votre écran ou votre clavier avec des larmes, les loulous._  
 _Enjoy._

* * *

La petite fille n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Elle avait chaud dans ses couvertures et quand elle les retiraient elle avait froid.  
Elle se tournait et se retournait, s'étalant ou se roulant en boule.  
Non, elle n'y arrivait pas.  
Et en plus, maintenant, sa vessie la titillait affreusement.  
C'était décidé, il fallait qu'elle aille au toilettes.  
Résolution prise, elle se leva discrètement, descendant doucement de son lit, veillant à ne pas glisser de l'échelle et posa ses pieds frais sur la parquet tiède.  
Faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur les lattes qui grinçaient, elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, dans le silence le plus total.  
Le premier son qui lui parvint fut son père au téléphone.  
Une conversation qui semblait sérieuse et dont la fillette ne se préoccupa pas.  
Elle se dépêcha d'aller dans la petite pièce et de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de faire le chemin inverse vers sa chambre.  
Mais alors qu'elle rouvrait sa porte pour y entrer, sa mère passa dans le couloir et la vit.  
S'approchant d'elle, elle semblait bouleversée.  
Mais une foi encore, la petite fille ne s'en préoccupa pas.  
Elle avait peur de se faire gronder d'être debout si tard.  
_Camille ? Tu ne dors pas ?  
Esquissant une grimace désolée, l'enfant fit non de la tête avant de se justifier.  
Son cœur battait à tout rompre.  
_... Non j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes.  
_Bien, retourne vite te coucher.  
Soufflant intérieurement, Camille entra dans sa chambre.  
Mais avant de refermer la porte, elle s'arrêta.  
_Ça va maman ?  
Sa mère esquissa un sourire peu convainquant.  
_Oui... Vas te rendormir.  
Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre en soupirant avant de grimper les barreaux de son lit et de se glisser dans sa couette.  
Elle ferma les yeux et tomba bientôt dans un état de demi-sommeil.  
Demi-sommeil qui fut bientôt interrompu par des bruits qui semblaient être... Des sanglots.  
Camille sentit l'appréhension nouer son estomac ainsi que la pitié.  
Elle connaissait cette situation...  
Elle l'avait vécu l'année même, en avril.  
Mais elle ne voulut pas croire ses impressions.  
Et voulut tout oublier pour se replonger dans un sommeil nécessaire à l'école le lendemain.  
Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Les sanglots résonnaient dans sa tête.  
En boucle.  
Sans fin.  
La petite fille allait se lever quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit...  
Sur sa mère.  
Qui avait les joues inondée de larmes.  
Cette image envahit l'esprit de l'enfant qui sentit la peur grandir dans son cœur.  
Non...  
Pas ça...  
_Tu dors ?  
On aurait cru qu'elle ne voulait pas affronter cette situation.  
Qu'elle voulait fuir.  
Mais Camille était bien réveillée.  
_... Non. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Elle prit une longue inspiration et expira lentement.  
La douleur se lisait sur son visage.  
_Ton grand-père vient de mourir...  
La petite fille bloqua.  
Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
C'était trop soudain, trop...  
Son chat entra dans la chambre, sentant la tristesse arriver et sauta sur le lit pour se blottir contre sa maîtresse.  
Maîtresse qui comprit enfin.  
Et qui poussa un cri de détresse.  
Non...  
Pourquoi ?!  
Pourquoi on lui retirait l'homme qui la faisait le plus rire, l'homme qui était une grande partie de sa vie...  
Son grand-père...  
Avant que les larmes ne viennent, Figaro leva ses yeux dorés et fixa Camille intensément.  
Plongeant les mains dans sa fourrure, elle éclata en sanglots, admettant enfin l'horreur de la situation.  
Elle se sentit vide.  
La douleur était trop forte.  
On lui retirait trop en peu de temps...  
Non...  
Sa mère essaya de la serrer dans ses bras mais la fillette se dégagea, plongeant son nez dans les poils de son chat, qui ne broncha pas.  
_Je comprends ce que ça fait... Si tu veux parler...  
Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.  
Non elle ne pouvait pas comprendre...  
Comme aurait-elle pu ?!  
A cet instant, elle fut terriblement égoïste, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, imbibant la fourrure noire de son chat qui ronronnait pour l'apaiser.  
Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à souffrir, elle se précipita vers ses parents, serrant d'abord son père dans ses bras, puis sa mère.  
Ce fut le seul jour où elle vit son père pleurer.  
Le seul.  
Sa mère l'incita pendant longtemps à parler, à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Mais la petite fille, puis la jeune fille se mura dans le silence.  
Et n'ouvrit jamais son cœur.

Oh vous savez combien je souffre aujourd'hui ?  
De ne pas avoir pu vous dire adieux, l'un comme l'autre ?  
Toi qui avait un cancer, qui avait perdu l'envie et la joie de vivre alors que ta maladie guérissait peu à peu ? Tu as abandonné, mais je ne t'en veux pas.  
Je te comprends.  
Toi qui aimait vivre à fond, tu te retrouvais privé de tout.  
Tu as baissé les bras et mamie t'a trouvé un matin, tombé au bas de ton lit, mort. Endormi qu'elle disait.  
Tu nous avait quitté.  
Et toi, papi, qui avait un santé de fer.  
Toi qui allait fêter ton anniversaire dans deux jours...  
Toi qui me faisait rire aux éclats. Qui me faisait passer de super vacances, découvrir la France...  
Un simple caillot de sang qui s'est coincé dans ta trachée a eu raison de toi.  
Mamie qui était dans la cuisine pour préparer la tisane.  
Quand elle est revenue, tu étais mort.  
Elle a appelé les secours tu sais, mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
Tu étais déjà parti.  
Je ne me confie jamais.  
Je ne dis pas ce que je pense.  
Et moi... J'étais et je suis toujours brisée.  
Il y a un vide en moi qui ne se comblera jamais.  
Vous étiez beaucoup pour moi.  
Je vous aime.

Camille.

Ceci n'est pas vraiment une confidence. Juste une expression de mes sentiments et de mon amour.

* * *

 _Voilà les loulous, j'espère que ce texte n'aura pas été trop déprimant._  
 _Que vous aurez toujours la patate comme moi aujourd'hui._  
 _Que vous ne vivrez jamais ça._  
 _Bises._


End file.
